What Now?
by brittneybaker
Summary: What will happen with Clare and Jake after they find out their parents are getting married?
1. Chapter 1

The news of their partents getting married rendered Clare speechless. How could her mother do this to her? how could she agree to marry Jakes dad without even discussing this with her first? And at dinner with Jake, the guy she was currently dating.

"Clare-bear? Please say something."

"You're getting married? You cant be serious! Did you even think this through? You have only been together for a short period of time."

'Clare, we love each other. This is a good thing for us. Why cant you see that?" asked Glenn.

"You just got divorced!" Clare screamed at Helen. "You cant possibly think you are ready for another marriage! There is no way you are over dad yet! Did you even ask yourselves what me and Jake are supposed to do?"

"Clare!" Jake half shouted and half whispered to Clare trying to get her to keep their secret.

"Honey what Glenn and I do has nothing to do with you and Jake. We will just have to make some adjustments around the house. Clare had heard enough. She had to reveal her and Jakes dirty little secret.

"You know what? It should! Because me and Jake are dating. Probably as long as you two have!"

"That obviously has to stop." Helen demanded. "He's going to be your brother for heavens sake."

"Does it mean anything to you that me Jake started dating first? Did you ever think that me and Jake should be together, not you and Glenn?"

"You two can not be together. End of discussion."

"How about the end of anything civil there may have been between us after the divorce. Don't expect me to be apart of anything that has to do with the wedding. Cause I do not approve. I need some air and time to be alone. Im going to prom."

"Let me drive you." offered Jake trying to get some time to talk to Clare alone.

"That would defeat the purpose of needing time alone, wouldn't it?

Clare gave the people she used to trust one final look and walked out the door for prom, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With all the anger she felt towards her mother, Clare was seeing red. She thought having time to herself would give her mind a break. It only made her mind go into overload with thoughts of dating her brother. How could she go home and live with Jake, the guy she loved? She finally got over Eli with Jakes help. Now she has to live with him? It is not really the way you would want to live with the one you loved.

Clare made it to prom just in time to see Eli and Adam walk in to do their waiter duties for the night. She didn't want to deal with Eli at that moment so she stayed behind and let them walk in ahead of her without them noticing her. When they were inside the school she slowly made her way in after them.

Prom was not what she expected. She always thought prom was going to be drab and boring. When she walked through the entrance Clare saw how beautiful the planners had made it. There were twinkley lights, amazing sculptures, and a beautiful fountain in the center of the floor. There was just one thing missing; her date. Even though she didn't have Jake with her she was going to make tonight the best night of her life. But that is when he walked in. When Jake walked through the door, Clare's heart dropped. She was hoping that he would not come tonight. But with any luck they wouldn't have to talk and she could go on with her life.

Clare was thirsty so she turned around and walked over to the refreshments table. She crabbed a small, pink plastic cup and filled it with the pink punch, not knowing what kind it was. When she took a sip, she found out that it was peach flavored. It was a refreshing break from the usual fruit punch they usually served at school dances. Alli walked up to her then, and they started talking.

"Hey, Clare. What's wrong? You seem a little different than the last time I saw you." Finally someone saw how upset about Jake she was.

"My mom had Jake and his dad over for dinner tonight before I left. Our parents are getting married. They thought that would be the best time to tell us."

"Oh my God, Clare! I am so sorry. How could they do that to you guys?"

"They didn't know we were together. I told them after they told us and said we were going to be moving in together. My mom and I got into a huge fight afterwards and I left. I came here by myself."

"Hun, I am here for you. Let me know if I can do anything for you. even if that involves beating the shit out of Jake. I can take him!"

"Oh my goodness, Alli! That just made my day so much better! I could so see you kicking his butt. Even in your high heels! Thanks Alli. You're the only one that I can talk to right now. That is why you are my best friend."

"And you are my best friend." They pulled each other into a tight hug and held it for about a minute. When they let go of each other, they turned back to the table and started filling a little paper plate with tiny finger sandwiches and little cookies. They walked away from the table so they weren't in the way of people trying to get their refreshments. They walked across the floor and went to stand up against the wall. They talked about anything and everything. They were having a really good time, laughing and joking around with each other, back to the time when there was no drama in their friendship.

After about half an hour of talking and enjoying themselves, Alli had to go to the bathroom. She gave Clare her plate and walked away down the hall. After just a moment of being alone, she saw Jake out of the corner of her eye. He was walking towards her. Clare wanted desperately to run away so she didn't have to face him. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky.

She turned to walk out the door but before she had a chance to walk through the door, she felt a hand on her arm pulling her back. She turned around to see Jake standing there.

"What do you want, Jake?"

"Clare, I really need to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Clare, I really need to talk to you."

"Jake I can not do this right now. Just let me to my own thing. Let me deal with it my own way." This was the last thing that Clare needed right now. Why couldn't he just leave her alone right now?

"Clare we need to talk about this. Are we really going to let our parents decide if we are together or not?"

"Considering that you didn't even stand up for us being together made it seem pretty obvious that you didn't care what happened between us. I can't have you in my life if you aren't going to defend our relationship at a time like that."

Jake couldn't believe what Clare was saying. How could she think he didn't care about her because he didn't want to upset the their parents? He loved her, more than she could ever know. And he messed it up because he didn't stand up for her. How could he be such an idiot?

Jake grabbed Clare's arm and gently pushed her against the wall so she couldn't get away and he could talk to her. "Clare, don't you get that I only want to be with you? Every other girl I have met has been nothing like you are to me!" Part of Clare wanted to kiss him and never let go. The other part knew that it could never work. She would have considered it if he had said anything to their parents. But he didn't do there is nothing she can do about it. She did love him, and she knew he loved her. A girl can only handle so much when it comes to matters of the heart.

"Jake I love you, you know I love you."

"And I love you too Clare."

"I know. Maybe I can forgive you someday, but for now, I just need my space. Can you please understand that? Space is all I need right now. We can still talk from time to time but nothing more than that."

"Clare, I don't know if I can-"

"No, Jake you have to do it. You need to promise me, right now, that nothing more than friends is all we will be. Promise me Jake!" Clare was starting to get really upset with Jake. She really needed this. Just for a while.

Jake just stared at Clare for a few seconds. Before he had a chance to answer, Alli came back from the bathroom. "Jake what the hell are you doing? She doesn't want to talk to you right now. You should leave."

Jake looked at Alli and gave her a look that could ice the devil. After a second he looked back at Clare and said "You know I cant make that promise, Clare." And then he walked away before she could protest to his answer.

"What was that all about?" Alli asked as soon as Jake was gone.

"As soon as you left he tried to get me to take him back. But I stood my ground and didn't take him back. Not yet at least. I do love him Alli, but not enough to be with him right now."

"I'm proud of you Clare-bear. You know what? Lets go dance till we cant stand it anymore!"

Alli dragged Clare onto the dance floor where they danced for two hours nonstop. They only left because Simpson said the dance was done and all the students needed to go home. Clare and Alli walked out the door, hugged each other goodnight, and went their separate ways.

It was nice for Clare to have some time alone with Alli. They hadn't had much from the time her and Jake started dating. They only really saw each other at school. That made Clare sad because Alli was her best friend and she had been neglecting her best friend for a boy. '_Never again.'_ Clare thought. It would always be her and Alli, from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

When Clare was on her way home she couldn't help but think what he life would be like without Jake. Aside from the time she spent dancing with Alli she was miserable. She wished things could go back to the way they were before their parents announced their engagement. Things were basically perfect. Things were a little rough before Eli trapped them in the steam lodge, but after that things were amazing. They never fought, and they never disagreed on anything. Just smooth sailing from then on. She loved him, and he loved her. So what was there for her now? Absolutely nothing.

But she was destined to make things ok on her own. She was a strong independent woman and she didn't need a man to complete her.

She came to reality when she ran into something. She looked up to see a beautiful tan face with dark brown hair and deep chestnut eyes. "I am so sorry. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was walking." Clare said to the beautiful stranger.

"Don't even worry about it. No harm, no fowl." He said looking into her eyes. "I'm beck, by the way."  
>"Hi, I'm Clare."<p>

"Well Clare, what are you doing out on your own so late on this fine night?"

"My school was having a dance and our principal ended it so I had to walk home. If you don't mind me asking why are you out so late?" she asked him a little curious. Why would a teenage boy want to be out alone in the middle of the night? That just seems weird to her.

"I can be an insomniac. Going to walks at night helps me sleep. I don't know why, but it seems to help me." _He cant sleep? That is a little weird._ "I know we just met but do you mind if I walk you home? Would it be weird if I asked to walk you home?"

"No, not at all. I could actually use the company." They walked to Clare's house talking about everything. They really got to know each other like they were best friends. Clare learned that Beck was originally from Canada but moved to Hollywood when he was younger, and now he attended a school in Hollywood named Hollywood Arts. The only reason he was in Canada was because he was visiting his family for a few weeks. She told him about Darcy being in Kenya, and her parents divorce. She was reluctant to tell Beck about what happened between her and Eli and what happened between her and Jake, but after a little pursuing by beck, she told him all about the drama in her relationships.

"Wow Eli sounds crazy and Jake sounds like a complete asshole. Why did you even date them in the first place?"

"The first time I saw Eli I thought it was love at first sight. Then after a few months he turned out to be crazy about his dead girlfriend. And Jake, we have knows each other most of our lives, and I always liked him, but when he moved back it was like all of those feelings came back and I couldn't help it. I just have a tendency to fall for the crazy people. I guess I have really bad taste in guys."

"Don't worry. Some day, even if it is a long time away, you will find the one for you and everything will be perfect. I promise."

"That's a big thing to promise. If what you say isn't true then I get to go to Hollywood and kick you in the butt. I hope you know that." Said Clare and they both laughed. That is when they reached Clare's door. "Well this is me. Thanks for walking me home Beck. It was good to talk to someone who didn't judge everything I say."

"Don't worry, it was my pleasure. And now I am actually tired. So this is where I am going to wish you goodnight and go home. But first I need you to give me your number, so we can talk about your crazy boyfriends some more." He pulled out his phone and she gave him her number. After she gave it to him, he sent her a text message so she could have his number as well. "Goodnight Clare. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too, Beck." With that she walked into the comforts of her own home. as soon as she was in the door she wished she could walk right back out again. Sitting on the couch was Helen, Glen, and Jake. Jakes head was facing the floor so he didn't have to look at her. The smile on her face instantly dropped into a frown. "What do you want?"

"Sit down, Clare. Glen and I need to talk to you."

**SO there you have it. Chapter 4. i know what you are probably thinking. WHY DID YOU PUT BECK FROM VICTORIOUS IN THE STORY? truth is, i just like beck so that is why. dont forget to review and let me know what you think. **

**Love, **

**bjbwriter1, Brittney Baker**

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

Why did they have to ruin such a good night? She just wanted to come home from Prom and not have to deal with them. Was that too much to ask for? Now she has to be sat down and have a talk with her 'family'. This should be fun. Not!

"What do you want?" Clare asked her mother with bitterness in her words.

"Sit down, Clare. Glen and I need to talk to you." Damnit. Seriously couldn't she just have one good night without her mom ruining everything? Things were so much simpler when her parents were together.

"Can this wait until tomorrow? I would really like to end my night on a high note. Not with a talk that I don't need to have."

"Honey this can not wait until tomorrow. We need to talk now. Please." Helen had a tinge of sadness in her eyes making Clare obey her mother. She never had sadness in her eyes. She went and sat on the opposite side of the couch of Jake, but that didn't help much considering it was a love seat. But she was going to stick to her thing of not wanting to be near him. As soon as she was seated and stopped moving Helen started to talk.

"Honey, there's been an accident." She said on the verge of tears. "Darcy was getting water for the kids in Kenya and she slipped into the river. She hit her head on a rock and no one was around to help her. By the time someone found her it was to late. Darcy is dead." As soon as she said the final sentence she broke down and started to cry. It took a minute for it to sink into Clare, so she just sat there for a minute not being able to speak. Darcy is gone. Her only sister is gone. She's never going to see her again.

When she was finally able to talk, she said "Darcy's dead? How could she be dead? I talked to her two days ago!" This is when Clare started to cry. As soon as the first tear left her eye she was up and running to her room. By the time she reached her bed Jake was right behind her. Clare had climbed into her bed and crawled to the side closest to the door. Jake walked around her bed and climbed in and sat up against her headboard. He was attempting to pull her into his lap so he could hold her while she cried. After a failing at getting away from him, Clare gave in and hugged him back. They sat on her bed for about an hour before Clare was able to stop crying and sit up.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jake asked her.

"I don't know yet. I cant be here right now."  
>"Lets get out of here then. Lets get a few people together and just leave. We can go up to the cabin and forget everything. I'll get everyone together so you don't have to do anything."<p>

"Jake I don't know how I feel about that. I don't know if I am ready to do that. We just broke up. Don't you think it would be awkward?"

"If you are serious about us breaking up then how are we supposed to know if we can handle being friends after the wedding? This would be the perfect time to find out. It doesn't have to be weird. We will have to spend everyday together after the wedding, so why not start now?"

"You'll work everything out? I wont have to do anything?"

"That's right. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do."

"Ok, get going Mr. Martin. We'll leave first thing in the morning. I want Alli to come. And i want you to invite Beck. i met him tonight and he is such a nice guy. his number is in my phone. Other than them you can invite who ever you want."

"Ok I will start making calls and have everyone ready to leave in the morning. I'm going to go to my room and get things ready. If you need anything please come in and get me. Ok?"

"Ok, I will. I'm going to go to sleep. Maybe that will help me a little."

"Goodnight, Clare." Jake leaned down and gave Clare a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight. Ill see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Jake." Clare whispered and rolled over and closed her eyes to fall into a rough night of sleep.

**sorry this chapter is so sad. i wasnt having a good day when i wrote this so i took my anger out with writing. im gonna try to make the next chapter a lot better. i have an idea for the next chapter. if you can guess what i am going to do **

**Love, **

**bjbwriter1, Brittney Baker**

**3**


End file.
